


Broken Pipe

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link offers to help Rhett out after a plumbing accident forces him out of his home for a couple days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pipe

“Damn it!”

Rhett walked into his modest one story house one evening after work and heard splashing sound at his feet. He looked around and saw that his living room floor was covered in about of inch of water.

Angry and slightly panicky, Rhett tip toed over his soaked living room floor and went into the kitchen where he found the source of the problem: a broken pipe under the sink. After calling his landlord and explaining the situation, he called Link.

“Link? I need a favor.”

“What’s going on?”

“My house flooded and I need a place to stay for a few days. Can I crash on your couch?”

“Yeah sure. I’ll be right over to pick you up.”

“Sounds good, thanks.”

After hanging up with Link, Rhett made his way to his bedroom, which was miraculously untouched by the flooding. He packed a suitcase then went back into the living room to further assess the situation. Link knocked on the door.

“It’s open!” Rhett called out.

Link walked in but quickly took a step back when he saw how deep the water was. “Whoa, you’ve got a lake in here!”

“Tell me about it.” Rhett said sarcastically as Link removed his flip flops and rolled up his jeans a little. He joined Rhett in the living room and surveyed the damage.

“So what’s going to happen now?”

Rhett sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. “My landlord is on her way over with a clean up crew. They said it’ll take about three days to get everything cleaned up and the pipe repaired.”

“That’s not too bad.” Link said, trying to sound optimistic. He placed a hand on Rhett’s shoulder. “Let’s try moving some of your furniture out of here so it can dry out.”

The two men managed to move a majority of Rhett’s living room furniture into his spare bedroom before his landlord showed up with the repair crew. He explained that he would be staying with Link for a couple days and asked her to call him with any updates. As the crew got to work, Link grabbed Rhett’s suitcase and balanced it on his head as he carried it through the living room-turned-swamp and to the car.

When Rhett and Link arrived at Link’s house, Link offered him some dinner.

“I’m assuming you’re hungry after everything you’ve been through today.” He said sympathetically.

Rhett sat down on the couch and sighed. “No, not really. I think I’ll take a nap, if that’s all right with you.”

Link nodded. “That’s fine, I’ll just make myself something really quick and eat it in the office. Feel free to grab whatever you want when you’re hungry.”

Rhett smiled. “Thanks, Link.”

Link made himself a sandwich and disappeared into his office. After eating and doing some reading, he went into the living room to check on Rhett. He found his friend stretched out on the couch, sleeping like a log. He smiled as he grabbed a blanket and gently draped it over Rhett before returning to his office.

The next morning, Link went into the living room to see Rhett laying in the same position  he was in the night before; he hadn’t even taken his shoes off. Link shook him gently.

“Good morning sunshine. Sleep well?”

Rhett sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, I guess I was more tired than I thought.”

“You want some coffee?”

“Sure.” Link walked towards the kitchen and Rhett followed. He planted himself in a chair at the table and watched Link as he turned on the coffee maker and pulled out a couple mugs.

“It’s Saturday, got any plans?”

Link shook his head. “No, I was just planning on hanging out at home all day, if that’s okay with you.”

“That’s fine.” Rhett smiled.

The two men sat and enjoyed a cup of coffee before Link excused himself to take a shower. When he returned to the kitchen, Rhett was cooking breakfast.

“Breakfast? Wow! Thanks, Rhett.”

Rhett smiled sheepishly. “It’s the least I could do after the way you helped me yesterday.”

Link leaned against the counter and shrugged. “You’re my friend, of course I’m going to help you. Saying no never even crossed my mind for a second.”

After breakfast, Rhett took a shower and then he and Link proceeded to have a lazy Saturday together.

They played video games, went for a walk, and watched a documentary on Netflix. In the evening, Link took them out to dinner at one of their favorite restaurants. While they were there, Rhett got a call from his landlord. He excused himself from the table in order to take the call.

“Good news.” Rhett said when he returned. “My landlord said I can move back into my place on Monday evening. I hope you don’t mind having me around for a couple more days.”

“Of course not.” Link smiled. “It’s nice having someone around the house. Reminds me of college.”

Rhett chuckled. “Yeah, except the food is better and the accommodations are way more comfortable.”

When they got back to Link’s place, Rhett and Link returned to the couch to watch another movie. About halfway through Link started dozing off.

“Link you should go to bed, you’re barely awake right now.”

Link took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you alone, I’d feel like a bad host.”

“I’ll be fine.” Rhett gave Link a gentle shove. “Go get some sleep.”

“Okay.” Link shuffled into his bedroom and Rhett laid down on the couch and finished the movie. When it was over, he laid in the dark for a long time before finally dozing off.

Rhett woke up about an hour later with some discomfort in his back. He quietly got down on the floor and stretched for a while until he felt better.

_Sleeping on this couch probably isn’t good for me._  Rhett thought.  _Maybe I could crash in Link’s bed for the rest of the night. It’s pretty big._  It had been a while since Rhett and Link had to share a bed, but he assumed Link wouldn’t mind once he explained the situation.

Rhett quietly opened Link’s bedroom door and stuck his head in. “Link? Link?” he whispered. No response. Rhett walked over to Link’s bed, leaned down, and shook Link’s shoulder. “Link?”

“Yeah?” Link said in a sleepy voice, barely opening his eyes.

“Can I sleep here? The couch is bothering my back.”

“Sure yeah.” He muttered, pointing towards the empty half of his bed. Rhett climbed in and curled up under Link’s covers.  _Much better._  He thought.

“Hey Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

Link rolled on his back and looked at Rhett. “Do you remember the last time we shared a bed?”

“Yeah, it was a couple years ago.”

“Do you remember what happened the last time we shared a bed?”

“No, what?”

“You kicked me in the shin and I had a bruise the next day.”

Rhett giggled. “Oh wow, I forgot about that. You were so mad.”

Link started to laugh. “Yeah, but now that I think about it’s kind of funny.”

Instead of going back to sleep, the two men laid in bed and talked for a while. Eventually Link turned on a light so they could see each other’s expressions while sharing funny stories and memories. Around 3 a.m. the conversation was still going strong.

Rhett paused and looked at Link wistfully; the late hour and the direction of the conversation was making him feel vulnerable and he began to ponder some things he normally kept buried in the back of his mind.

Rhett reached a hand towards Link. “Link?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we were…together?”

Link smiled. “We are together, Rhett. We’re best friends and we run a business.”

Rhett looked down shyly. “No I mean, like a couple or something.”

Link laughed softly. “We’re basically an old married couple. How many times have I been called your “work husband”?”

Rhett pushed his hand further towards Link. “Link, I…” Rhett was frustrated that Link wasn’t getting the point so he decided to be more open and direct. “Link, I’m kind of in love with you.”

Link raised his eyebrows. “Kind of?”

Rhett hid his face in his hands. “Sometimes I think about kissing you and stuff and I really like it…and sometimes I think “Wow, I love being his best friend, he’s so great.” It’s weird.”

“You want to kiss me?”

Rhett peeked at Link through his fingers. “Yeah. I hope that doesn’t make you feel weird.”

Link shook his head. “No, not at all. I’m actually really flattered. It’s been a while since anyone’s wanted to kiss me.”

Rhett lowered his hands and breathed a sigh of relief. “Sorry to get all weird on you there for a minute. I should probably go to sleep now.”

“Nah, that wasn’t weird at all. Come ‘ere.” Link motioned for Rhett to get closer. Rhett leaned over and Link placed a soft kiss on his lips. Rhett pulled away and tilted his head. “Wow, I wasn’t expecting that.”

Link blushed. “I hope that was okay. When you said you wanted to kiss me, I got curious about what it would feel like.”

“And?”

“I liked it. Can we do it again?”

Rhett moved closer to Link and smiled. “Please.”

Rhett and Link began kissing each other repeatedly. At first their kisses were timid and quick, but they eventually became slower and more passionate. Link slowly slid his hands up Rhett’s shirt. “Is this okay?” he whispered.

“Uh huh.” Rhett said with a little bit of a moan. “Keep going, please.”

Link threw the covers off of the bed and climbed on top of Rhett, pulling off his shirt. He paused to play with his chest hair. Rhett smirked and reached for Link’s shirt. “If I don’t get to wear a shirt, neither do you.”

“Only if you can get it off me, which I seriously doubt.” Link playfully pushed Rhett’s hands away and the two men began to wrestle and hit each other with pillows, pausing every once in a while to kiss. Rhett did eventually get Link’s shirt off of him, and by the end of their roughhousing session the two men were naked, legs intertwined and hands softly caressing each other’s bodies.

“You’re gorgeous.” Rhett whispered as his hand traced a line down Link’s torso.

“So are you.” Link reached down, moved Rhett’s leg over a little, and began to massage his dick. Rhett grunted with pleasure before reaching over and doing the same to Link, carefully teasing the tip and running his thumb across the opening. Link grinned and squirmed with delight as he and Rhett became aroused. Pleased with Link’s response, Rhett quickened his movements. “I love that we’re doing this together.” He whispered.

Link pulled Rhett closer with his free hand and began to nuzzle his beard, eventually moving down to his neck and nibbling on it. Rhett whimpered softly and used his free hand to guide Link around his neck and across his collarbone. He worried about the marks Link was leaving but quickly brushed those thoughts aside. A few bruises were a small price to pay for this moment of intimacy.

“I love you, Rhett.” Link murmured as he reached up and stroked Rhett’s hair.

“I love you too, Link.” Rhett convulsed a little and pressed his face into Link’s neck as he came, his whimpers absorbed by Link’s skin. Link leaned his head back and roared in response, his bare teeth turning into a smile as he continued to cling to Rhett. The two men went silent as their orgasms washed over them in a series of waves.

After a while Rhett and Link reluctantly untangled themselves from each other and got dressed. Rhett fixed the bed and the two of them got back in and laid down next to each other, foreheads touching and hearts still beating a little faster than normal.

“I’m glad I don’t have to leave until Monday.” Rhett said. “I like being here with you like this.”

Link smiled and kissed Rhett softly. “I like it too. Let’s make it a regular thing.”

Rhett nodded. “Yeah, but let’s skip the house disaster part.”

Link chuckled as he rolled over to go back to sleep. “Yeah.”

Rhett slid his arms around Link’s waist and rested his head on the back of his, breathing in his scent which was a combination of shampoo and sex. Link smiled and placed his arms on top of Rhett’s, listening to his breathing until they both fell asleep.


End file.
